Meus Eternus Incendia
by Meus Eternus Incendia
Summary: Hermione left Harry and adopted 4 girls to spend her time. Hogwarts is being reopned for the first time in several years Draco follows Hermione around to make sure she is doing her job.Then Hermione goes missing who took her and why?loveheartbreakpainlife
1. Vacuus Refero

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter!

Author's Note: At first it will seem that Hermione and Draco are not together in the story, don't panic, they are here, just wait. You will notice that the story is a flashback and this is the present, and the point of view is Aure, you will see Hermione next chapter I promise. Hope you enjoy my story, please review, it would be very much appreciated.

Also the chapters will get longer just the first will be a little shorter.

Chapter One

Vacuus Refero

Aure

The war was over jolting us along with it, the misery that engulfed everyone had a very profound effect on my sisters and me; more so than others. Knowing that it was over and no one had a chance to change it left an empty feeling in the air; a whole in my gut that longed to be filled. Shrieks emerged from outside and ricocheted of the cold gray walls, but one scream in particular echoed in my mind, growing much more piercing as time went on, devastating.

It sent pain throughout my entire body, that remarkably paralyzing scream. One unexpected tear broke away from my closed eye, stretching across my cheek and finally collected in the corner of my chapped lips stinging intensely. It eventually rolled off my lips and down my jaw appearing instantly on my tattered gray shirt. My arms, which were limp from the lack of blood flow, were chained above my head, and throbbed with each passing second.

If I had known, if I had only paid attention to the signs my fate, our fates, would not be as surprising as they were. Light snuck in where the door did not completely meet its frame. The eerie strikes illuminated the depression the swept all around it.

The empty spot on the other side of the room was a horrifying reminder of what had happened. One of my sister's frail sobs leaked out from her corner; her gasps for air had become much more frequent. From the other side of this four-walled room, chains clanged against the wall, as my other sister relentlessly fought to break away. Her screams were not of pain, but of trying and failing; the despairing screams of disappointment intertwined with her screams frustration of her domination.

A spider right above me completed its web; how magnificent this tiny creature is for producing something so much greater then itself with an unquestionable determination. We were all plunged into these new forms, without a choice; a tiny whisper that lived in the back of my mind, from the shadows of my mind, continued to taunt me. No doubt, a result of my continual captive state it this solitary room; god only knows how much time I have wasted here.

How foolish I must be, letting this happen. The pit formed at the bottom of my stomach. The thing that never ceased to bother my life, reminding me that the past was and is as real today as it ever was before. I could usually restrain this undesirable feeling but today, no matter how hard I pushed it away, it would not accept defeat.

Examining the floor, lit only in bands, I realized that it was littered with rat dropping waiting for someone to misstep and be rewarded with an unexpected surprise. The floor was once tiled with different stone blocks cemented together but recently my mind has joined the tiles of this floor so it became one complete stone floor. Unfortunately, the rat dropping were not the worst part of this floor; it also happened to hold the precipitation making me tremble at the extreme cold.

The clanking coming from my sister's area suddenly stopped. I could only presume she grew tired, she had been at it for hours; without making any progress. Pushing herself because she was better and not meant to meet the same fate that was destined for us. I think the pain was the only way she survived now; her wrists were pouring blood. I could see those crimson tears streaking down her bare arms. Her washed out face held not a single shed of emotion that has also coincided in those amazing silver eyes.

The sobs stopped, as suddenly as the clanking of the chains had. Her face was just as pale as my other sister's but it was pale over something completely different, she was scared. Insecurities had always affected her more than most. Her once smooth black hair was matted; seeing that we were looking at her, she hid behind it avoiding eye contact.

An irritating silence surrounded us, daring one of us to break. Either we were not brave enough to kill the silence, or we just couldn't bring up the strength to do it. The gray walls seemed to be separating, growing farther and farther apart, dragging my sisters with them.

I heard deep chuckling coming from the rooms above. This chuckle mocked our very existence, pushing me through all of the emotions that were always held at bay. Damn them.

A soft breeze lightly moved the strand of hair that was dangling in my face. This breeze sent chills that soared down my spin.

"Someone is here." said a soft broken voice whispering through her broken breathing pattern. "Do you think she is here?" she said remorsefully.

"Do you think that she would bother to be with us? After all of the things we put her through, after all that ridicule, all of that pain? Why would she waste her time comforting us? After it happened and we did nothing, nothing to prevent it." A snarling voice harsher then I had ever heard it plowed through the room.

"Stop it, both of you, I would like to believe she is her, but we are all entitled to our own opinion." It sounded like something she would say, all I could do was hope that she would never leave any of us. She provided us with strength, unfortunately, we never told her this though we had several opportunities.

I have been trying to justify what has happened for the past week as we have sat her in this cell; nothing seems to be an acceptable excuse. Years from now, I will still be sitting here in the shadows for the rest of my life, trying to answer the question that torments all of our minds.

"Lets not do this, it could be---" I could not finish what I was going to say because I didn't want to cause them any more grief, all I wanted was to sit here together, in peace, for the last time. Any minuet could be out last when nothing would be the same ever again. This was it.

My sister was muttering something from her corner, no doubt trying to convince herself to calm down but no one will ever really know.

I heard stomping emitting from somewhere above, warning us that it was over, our time was up, and it had really just begun. I heard metal doors opening and people joyously laughing. I took them in for the last time, hoping that I would never be far from their thoughts.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

All she did was nod, knowing that her voice wouldn't last.

"I will find both of you again I swear it, or I will die trying, we will be together again I refuse to let this to be the end." A spark lit in her eyes, from false hope and pain. She was close to tears now knowing those were empty promises.

The metal bars disappeared and in stepped three bodies. It was over.

**Sorry about the length but the next chapter shall be longer then this one I promise and hopefully things will begin to make more sense to you, please review if you do not I will not be happy, I would rather have a bad review then none at all…**

**PLEASE PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!**


	2. How it Began!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my characters and the plot

**Chapter 2**

**How it began**

_One year earlier!_

_**Tierra**_

Betrayal. Many people never associate it with the people they are closest to, friends and family. The truth is you can only be betrayed by the people you are close to, the people you would least expect to betray you are the ones you should be the most afraid of.

The book that was on my lap weighed me down heavily but I couldn't read the words. My mind was filled with other thoughts; my visions have been getting worse lately, more real. The thought of them coming true terrifies me but the future can change and I hope it will not play out the way my mind says it should.

My family was just as hectic as my mind. I am the outcast. The sad part of it is I recognize this. I often wish I was stupid. Being stupid would make it easier to miss the cold glares and harsh words.

Living in this three roomed apartment makes us know each other very well. Our faces and what would be said at any giving moment could be predicted by the other person instantly. If there was no hostility occurring it was extraordinarily quite, what was the use of talking we all had such different personalities we could only end up fighting.

My back was hurting from the weird position I was laying in against the wall. I got up gingerly and with much difficulty.

"I hate this house, I want to live, meet boys, fall in love, go shopping, and do something." Clyte's voice was distressed and rang throughout the house. Aure tried to calm her.

"It will be fine; she won't keep us locked up in here forever." Aure closed her dark blue eyes relieving much of the tension in the room.

Nuria shifted her malicious eyes on Aure, no doubt calculating her next move.

We are all blessed but I would never tell them my gift, it's my secret, the only part of me that no one really knows.

Clyte had many talents but her a bonus was perfect appearance, it was the easiest way to describe her, and just being in the same room was enough to lower your self-esteem. Her wavy black hair perfectly framed her face. She had immaculate pale skin and her permeating green eyes that always shinned with pride. If that was not enough to make her gorgeous, her perfect figure was. Petit and with the curves of a supermodel; no one could compete with her.

"I'm leaving; I have had enough. Keep her," she shoots a quick glance at me "for as long as possible quite."

With that, she gracefully stood up and with extreme ease moved to the bathroom with her slightly bent wand tightly clutched in her hand.

"She is going to the mall." Nuria said with excitement knowing Hermione would be upset.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting people?" It came out before I could bite my tongue.

Her tanned athletic body moved toward me slowly and with precision; a snake ready to strike its prey.

"Did you talk? What have we all decided about that?" Her shining silver eyes flashed with excitement as Aure chuckled in the back corner. I would receive little, if any, help from her.

I didn't say a word I wanted to avoid this confrontation; it could only end in pain for me. She smirked, pushed back the strand of flaming red hair that had fallen in her face, and walked into the other room with Aure in tow.

_**Hermione**_

I was walking home from my low paying job. If you had told me two years ago were I would be, I would have laughed and not thought twice about it. Looking around at this three-roomed apartment, all I could do was sigh. The blood red carpet held many stains; most I could not tell what had made them. The cream-colored walls over time had started to dull, and the tattered curtains lining our total two windows are a hideous shade of green, that never failed to make me cringe. The empty living room held nothing but two sleeping bags, which was all it could hold considering its size. The small bright blue card table and chairs served, as our only furniture throughout the whole house and was located in the dining room, which conveniently turned out to be our kitchen, and the other bedroom. The only room that you could have privacy in was the bathroom.

I would use my magic but I had to limit the use to avoid being detected by the others. I did not wish to live this way but it is a small price to pay for our continued safety.

These appalling sites are all for the better, or at least that was what I told myself to keep pushing through the dull days, and freezing nights. There was nothing I could do. Just keep quite and stay safe. Harry had been on my mind lately, how was he, and was he winning. I hated leaving him but it was all I could do to protect him, to protect us.

It was amazing the way they had all changed since the first time I met them. My four beautiful girls, my life would have no point without them. The moment I walk through the door it is abnormally calm, I hastily looked at Aure.

Aure looks up at me through those piercing blue eyes, "She is doing it again, she hit me, and I am so sick of her abuse, it's the most ridiculous thing ever." She sent death glares toward her sister, who should have keeled over on the spot from the look she was receiving.

"No, you see, it's not my fault, it was her stupidity, she told me to shut up, and I had to put her in place, it was justified." Her power hungry eyes swirled with malice, and a crooked smile appeared across her face.

"You are both immature, and need to learn how to get along." A sweet voice arose from the corner, as familiar bright honey brown eyes reached across the top of a book. She was sitting on the other side of the room, away from the chaos erupting from the center. Her back was against the wall and her knees slightly bent with her book resting on top of her stomach.

"Shut up Tierra, no one is talking to you. You wonder why no one likes you. Firstly, you look like shit. Secondly, you can't even deal with your own problems you live in your books. Don't you think it's time to live in the real world?" Nuria eyes beamed into hers, and she cowered in the corner suppressing her tears. She always knew exactly what to say to hurt her.

"That's enough, you should listen to her, I mean you are acting like two year olds. Will you please stop bickering for two seconds it is hard enough to get through the day without you fighting constantly?" I shook my head at them wishing they would stop bickering.

"Can you blame us; we are locked in this house twenty four hours a day, with only each other to talk to. You teach us magic with second hand school supplies and broken wands and you expect us to be happy. I know you are doing your best but I want freedom and to meet other people of my own age." Aure eyes pleaded with me, trying to manipulate my thoughts and my mood with her power. I looked at her, and shook my head to let her know I knew her game.

She had her way behind her silver blonde hair and deep eyes; she was an artist at her own game, who tried to improve herself daily. Her beauty was only one of her weapons but when I say she could get anyone to do anything she wanted, it was the truth. All she had to do was speak. It took awhile to piece the puzzle together but I did and it all made sense. She was powerful no doubt about that. I could only imagine who her parents were. Everyone in the house has at one time been subjected to her power and her controlling nature. Her sisters used to complain saying Aure told them to do it so they did. I usually just laughed at them telling them they needed to listen to themselves and not her.

She, at this time can not channel her power and I am afraid to teach her because once I do, I do not know if even I could resist her then. Think about the mayhem she could cause if she wanted to.

Nuria getting upset because she was not the center of the angst glared at Aure, "You are both the most pathetic people I have met, I'm so sick of you. She drove me to hit her, and than she cries and than she tattles like a two-year old. This, in turn, encourages the bookworm to throw in her opinions. The only question remaining is where is Clyte?" Nuria smirked, with her silver eyes swelling with pleasure. She knew I would begin to panic and this petty argument would end.

"Where is she?" I cried.

"She snuck out of the house about three hours ago." Tierra was quick to confess, knowing I would find out one way or another.

Suddenly a chill filled my entire body. What if something has happened to her, I couldn't imagine what I would do. To my relief I heard a bang coming from the only room with a door, the bathroom. I stormed in there ready to rip her new one.

How dare she do this to me, after I took her in, she has to worry me to death. I threw open the door to find a big smile plastered on her face, eyes glittering.

Clyte sauntered in the room with a huge grin on her face, and at that moment Nuria shook her head in disgust.

"What do you think you were doing?" I grabbed her roughly by the arm and drug her into the living room, pushing her next to her sisters. Tears began to fill her bright green eyes, and she hid behind that smooth coal colored hair.

"I don't know what you think this is, but I am sick and tired of all of your behavior. You are horrible to each other, you disregard my rules in my home, and you take advantage of each other on top of that; manipulating the other one until you get your way." I was screaming and close to hysteria.

"I haven't done anything. I have been reading all afternoon, and I have to be subjected to these this argument because they can't leave each other alone?" Tierra did not meet the glares of her sisters but rather got up and sat at our blue card table, a.k.a. our kitchen table.

"We are sixteen I think we are all capable of going out in public without being slaughtered but then again I wouldn't know what it is like out there by myself because we can only go if we are with you." Nuria's rage filled voice made everyone jump.

"Oh, shut up, I am so sick of your complaining." Clyte had to add, knowing that it would piss her off.

"Oh, because you got to spend three hours doing god knows, what, or maybe god knows who." Aure leered at Clyte.

"So she can go, but we can't?" Nuria's anger was mounting, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

I was about to pull out my wand when I heard a polite knocking on the door. It was like a chain reaction; they all stopped immediately and ran to the other side of the house, sitting quietly in the corner that wasn't visible from the door.

I cautiously approached the door, knowing what could be on the other side. I said a quick spell to see who was on the other side. I was relived to find that it was only one man, with the most amazing hair I had ever seen, the lightest hair, with those memorable eyes. Draco Malfoy.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I screamed hoping that he had the wrong house, how embarrassing would this be, Malfoy, the prick from my childhood seeing what the most brilliant student from Hogwarts had achieved, a four roomed rented apartment with four ungrateful teenagers.

"Open up the door Granger, it's official ministry business." He held up his papers knowing I could see him.

I slightly opened the door but it didn't stop the progressor; he pushed his way through as if I wasn't even there. A huge smirk crossed that perfect face, and that glint in his silver eyes that I had seen all too many times before returned.

"You have a very _charming _home." He sneered, that horrible voice ringing in my ears bringing back some of my most painful memories.

"If you have come to insult me, you know the way you came in; you can turn around and leave in the same fashion, with your nose up in the air and with that stick that is permanently up your ass." I turned around to hide my cheeks that were reddening from humiliation.

"That's not why I came; I have come to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime. You could change all of this, and live the life the smartest witch of Hogwarts was supposed to live. The Ministry of Magic is reopening Hogwarts to increase the number of educated wizards and witches; we would like you to be the Transfiguration teacher, offering you a very hefty paycheck." His voice was filled with force, as if he was telling me I was going to teach, and that I didn't have a choice.

"I would love to but I can't. It's not that I wouldn't like the job, I am just not able." I couldn't meet his penetrating eyes that could see right through me.

To my horror, Clyte, Aure, and Nuria rushed into the room in excited movements.

"She wants the job, she will take it." Aure said confidently; looking directly at me as she said it.

Draco's eyebrow rose looking from one of my kids to the next. "You must have had a very different array of men for all of these children to look so different red, blonde, black, and brown hair." Draco grinned as he thought about what he was implying. "Oh, then again, you are too much of a prude for all of them to be yours." He stood there for a couple of seconds for affect "Babysitting that must be how you have obtained your fortune." He declared.

"Excuse me, you came to her for help, and for your information she took us all in from the streets. You are just jealous that she outsmarted you at Hogwarts and that you could never amount to her intelligence." Nuria was infuriated; I could see it in her eyes because they were filled with hatred. It was an exact replica of Draco's eyes.

"How do you know what I think? I have just met you. No wonder your parents left you for Granger to take care of" He glowered at her. Nuria was stunned by his response surprised that he had spoken to her with no regard to his manner.

"Stop it." I had to stop this before it got out of hand we all knew Malfoy's temper. "All of you go to the other room. I will discuss this opportunity with Mr. Malfoy here and I will let you know MY decision." I pointed to the back of the room and they all dragged their feet to the room.

"Sorry, she is very forceful. They will come with me if I take the job." It wasn't even a question, I was telling him.

"Of course you could take them, do they know anything about magic or would they be starting in their first year?"

"I am appalled that you think so little of me, of course they are educated; when would I start?"

"Two days, the train will be in the same place as usual, with more ministry guards of course." He looked hopeful.

"How safe is it honestly, don't you dare lie to me." I wouldn't go if they were at risk. This was my way out and it is sitting with one of my worst enemies. Finally, a chance to achieve something more than what I have been handed.

"It is as safe as any other place at this time, and you will be there to protect your children. So I take it you have accepted my offer?" He questioned.

"I'll do it but the moment something I don't like occurs I will leave; even if I have to sedate them, tie them up, and carry them back." I said hoping he knew that it wasn't a lie.

"That is fine by me, here is some money to get them their school books and supplies, think of it as your signing bonus." With that, he disappeared leaving me there with several emotions. I didn't know if I should be mad or happy that he gave me the money. I was humiliated and relieved at the same time.

My children finally have a chance to live, a chance of the future I never had the chance to complete. I couldn't bring myself to glare at them, all I could do was grin.

They piled into the room as I waved my wand and produced five trunks.

"Go pack your things that you wish to take with you. We have to leave early tomorrow to go buy your things but right now I have to go see someone about something; stay in the house or we will not go." With that, I left them…

_**Nuria**_

She left with a pop, leaving us very curious to where she had gone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tierra whispered quietly, her deep honey eyes darting around the room nervously avoiding eye contact with any of us.

"WE! HA. We are going to do nothing." I turned and made my way to the cabinets.

Most people would expect to find assorted packages of food, in a FOOD cabinet, but not at this pathetic apartment. The door creaked as it slowly opened it. Reviling miscellaneous items that are scattered throughout the three-leveled pantry, I knew it would take awhile for me to discover the particular piece I was looking for.

I was greeted by that familiar bronze chain, masked with gold paint; it was beginning to chip reviling it's true copper identity. The small silver snake charm, which obviously didn't belong on that cheap chain, was exquisitely crafted. It was the only clue to who I was or where I had been. It was the only thing that I had from my past. I knew it meant Slytherin but try tracking down dead Slytherin's was an impossible task. There are a ton of them, some are not even listed at all.

When I finally found it I hurriedly fastened it around my neck. I had put it up in the cabinet so I would not lose it but since I was going to an actual school, I decided I might need it for strength or luck.

I needed to be alone away from the light buzz that always filled my ears. So I slowly crept to the bathroom, hoping that no one would realize I wasn't around. I slowly closed the door, the light faded as it softly clicked shut. I was instantly surrounded in the darkness; it is the smallest yet most comfortable room in the apartment.

I hastily sat down, listening to my own voice inside my head instead of everyone else's. I was going to be feared, respected, and held in high authority at this new school, and I would do whatever it takes to accomplish it.

_**Tierra**_

The one good thing about books are they cannot lie to you. They will not deceive you. They only tell you what they know and they leave the interpretations up to you. You can decide to believe them or not but they won't tell you what to believe. They do not judge nor do they ridicule you hopes, fears, or dreams. Books will be your friend without question. They do not care about beauty and they do not care about your riches.

Watching, that is what I am good at. I am the observer of this house, weak, of course, but strong in the same way. I do not need human companionship because I am trained to survive with out it. So as I sit and I watch, and I know things people could only dream about knowing. Few would want to know the secrets I have encountered.

I sat it the corner of the living room floor enjoying the thought of leaving this dreadful place; to a place where knowledge would be very valuable and maybe I would not face as much scrutiny as I do now. Maybe even have a friend.

I began to drift the words on the pages began to collide into one another forming sentences that were not quit comprehendible to me. Exhaustion was the only answer for this.

I cautiously entered the realm between sleep and existence. You probably know the place, where you know you are asleep; yet, you are floating above yourself, as if you are a spectator to your own life.

It was my favorite state and enjoyed spending hours drifting above my world and this is where I would stay for the next few hours. Living above my body was so much easier than actually living life. Life was complicated, and anyone can become hurt; no matter who they trust or who they are.

Please Review Please


	3. Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless… nope it would never work I won nothing

Thanks to my one review YAY for you lol. If you have any idea on a better summery, let me know I am bad at it and generally give up. Also I want to thank you for the pleasantness of it… sorry this chapter took longer then I expected but the length makes up for it somewhat I mean it is like 19 pages with 10 point font you can't get to much longer than that!

All right I let you continue reading now I just like to ramble on, apparently.

Chapter 3

**Clyte**

The next few days went by in a blur, from buying robes, cauldrons, books, and new wands it was hard to keep track of our sanity. It was great to say good-bye to our home, and I don't think any of us felt any remorse when we left it; I would even further state that no one in our family gave it a backward glance.

In all honesty I was afraid of going to Hogwarts. It had nothing to do with the usual fears because I knew I would be popular and well liked but I was afraid of what people would think of me for going with the people I was going with. Tierra is embarrassing, the way she carries herself is frightful. Maybe if she would take a brush to that matted hair, I wouldn't cringe every time I see her. Aure, though much more beautiful than Tierra, is not much better, her immaturity kills me. Sometimes it's like talking to a child. She is loud and obnoxious most of the time. While Nuria is much better than both of them, it can't go without being said that she is, most of the time, a pessimistic, controlling bitch, and I dislike talking to her.

Walking down the train station was quite an adventure. Many people stared at us; some even glowered. I didn't know which was drawling more attention, Aure, or the owls. Her hair always attracted looks but it is her personality that keeps people amused.

Hermione followed us, looking more disheveled than usual. I felt sorry for her, she never really had any time to herself where she could primp, or even take a shot at looking presentable. Instead, she was stuck with four snot nosed kids. Her life doesn't even count she never does anything for herself.

When we arrived at the platform I was told to walk through the platform; a completely ridiculous idea. If I broke my nose where would I be? It was so different; it was like entering a new world. It was exactly what I wanted, a new life.

There were people my own age here, boys, some of them were very attractive. I flashed a smile at an average looking brunette boy, who sheepishly grinned back; if I wasn't mistaken he even blushed a little. I could barely contain my excitement; this is what I always wanted, attention.

I looked over my shoulder to see how the others were fairing. Nuria was striding off in a different direction separating from us, Aure talking up a storm to some poor, unsuspecting bystander, and Tierra standing petrified in one spot. I could stay and talk to her, or leave. The obvious choice was to do what I wanted. I was free.

My trunk was very heavy, considering I had loads of clothes, make-up, and any other hygienic products that I would need. I couldn't even lift it up to put it on the train.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" A brown-eyed blonde haired boy asked me. He was perfect and sweet to the eyes.

"Please, it's heavy and I can't seem to lift it." I smiled sweetly and batted my eyes.

He picked up the trunk as if it was a rag doll; making it seem so easy.

"Thank you------" I left the conversation open so he would tell me his name.

"Malcolm, and you?" His voice was smooth, calm, and confident.

"Clyte." This is perfect I have already met someone. "I'll talk to you later; I'm going to look around." I wanted to leave him wondering about me. That way he would want to see me again. I sauntered down the compartments, and met many new people. I found it very hard to remember names; seeing as everyone wanted to talk to me.

Halfway through the trip I decided to have a seat with a couple of very attractive people, who were noticeably rich and powerful. Paris, Victoria, and Denton, the only three names I remembered throughout the whole day.

"So, where are you from?" Victoria asked without even a hint of shame at her intrusiveness.

"Well, England." How was I supposed to answer that? I was never even let out of the house; I don't even know my own address, not that I would tell them that, I would never want them to know about the apartment.

"We move around a lot, never stay in one place long." The lie smoothly slid off my tongue.

"Who is we?" Denton pushed.

"Well, me and my adopted mother and sisters." I smiled hoping they wouldn't press any father. "What about you, where are you from?"

"I come from the prominent pure blood family; I have several homes and live with my parents, an only child." Paris smiled pleased at the chance to boast.

"I am from Scotland, nothing more needs to be said about that." Denton replied smiling, though I'm not quite sure what him being from Scotland implied at all.

"I'm related to one of the last headmistress of this school Minerva McGonagall; we are all so worried at her disappearance. My family and I are beside ourselves." She smiled proudly not looking upset at all. "She was very close to Albus Dumbledore." For some reason I felt left out, everyone shook their heads with approval and I had not a clue of who they were talking about.

"That's so exciting, no one from my past is that important." I decided to play it confidently.

"What is it like, being adopted and what happened to your parents?" Victoria just couldn't leave it alone could she but I will impress them it won't be hard. Just some well placed lies and I will look the most glamorous. It's all about perception. Once you got them thinking you are great, it is hard for you to fail.

"Oh, my parents, they died in the war against he-who-must-not-be-named, he tortured them himself and I was left to be taken care of by my adopted mother." The look on their faces was priceless.

The truth is I couldn't have told them who my real parents were even if I wanted, I haven't a clue. I was left on Hermione's doorstep when I was just 12 months old; by that time I was the third child there, Nuria arriving years later.

We were told by some red headed over energetic woman to put on our robes and that we would be arriving shortly. Victoria and Denton left to get their things, leaving Paris and I alone. I began to make a movement for the door when I was caught by surprise.

I jumped ten feet in the air because I was welcomed by warm air circling my ear. "You are very beautiful." Paris whispered in my ear. It sent my heart racing with anticipation. I turned around quickly and met his lips for a tender pulsing kiss.

I abruptly jerked my head away, "I'll see you later." With that, I turned and strolled out of the compartment and exited the train.

Paris was sweet, but I really don't think I like him all that much; he is not my type.

**Tierra**

I thought it would be different, sadly it wasn't. I was left alone again. Though I wasn't surprised, I was truthfully disappointed though. About a third of the way through the trip, a small boy named Brice Longbottom started to harass me. Something about how he wanted to go to go to some other school, it starts with a D but I couldn't tell you what it was or how to pronounce it.

"Where are you from anyway?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Me, London, I live in an apartment with my four other adopted sisters and mother." I mumbled. I got this odd sensation of my privacy being invaded. I wonder why?

A weird look emerged on his face, "Than you don't know who your parents are, your ancestors?" He shook his head in what looked like disgust. He got up and left; leaving me wondering what I had said and what was going on.

Minuets later a red haired woman bounded in the door, "Get your robes on please, we are nearly there." She grinned madly.

"Are you all alone?" She looked at me curiously.

"Yes, I'm a bit shy, and I am afraid I don't fit in." I smiled hoping she would leave because of my extreme desire to be alone.

"You are Granger's kid are you not?" She looked at me tears welling up in her eyes. She was obviously out of her mind.

"Yes, I am." I smiled.

"Tierra, oh, haven't you just grown up, you of course don't remember me but I'm your godmother, Ginny Weasly, I mean after Hermione, she just wanted to make sure all of her kids were taken care of." She started to cry again.

"That's wonderful, so you have known me since Hermione?" This was odd; I just can't remember her for the life of me.

"I only saw you twice when Hermione first got you, you were so tiny. I'm sorry dear, but I have to go and tell everyone to change, but I'm sure we will see each other again, I am a teacher up at the school." With that, she left, still crying.

That was the oddest encounter of my entire life, I hope the other teachers will not act the same way she does or I'll simply die. I mean I want to learn something.

I did as I was told and changed into my robes. Only a few seconds later did a huge castle appear out my window. It was gorgeous, I could barley take my eyes off it. Stepping off the train there was a huge old man. He had to be at least sixty; his white beard went halfway down his chest and he was so much taller than anyone I had ever seen before. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so tall. He wasn't a giant because he wasn't tall enough and giants usually were violent; they wouldn't allow him to be around children otherwise.

"Right this way everyone, right this way, we all have to be sorted despite how old you are." We all trampled up to a lake and rowed across it. I was forced in a boat with a girl named Nicole, she was loud and rude but strong. She did most of the work to get us across.

Though she never said a word to me, she spoke to others in boats bordering ours. I had an odd suspicion she was forced into this boat with me.

The outside of the castle was much more spectacular that the inside, for the inside was filled with cobwebs and was falling apart. It looked as if it had not been inhabited in years and it confused me to think this was as great of a school as I had read. We entered a room where the levitated candles made the room look like a dream. I could only guess how it looked when the school was in it's prime. Four tables lined the room and I felt excitement mixed in with nerves because I knew these tables would signify where we would spend our years at this school. The decorations were bland, but they at least had some banners hanging from the ceiling to make it look less bare.

In the center of this hall was a hat sitting on a stool but I could barely see it considering I was pushed to the very back of the crowd.

I couldn't hear anything but people started to mutter about a talking hat but I couldn't hear it. Maybe it was from me being far away or maybe it was because there is something wrong with me. I hoped it was the first one.

Hermione stood up and spoke clearly. "Hello everyone, as you all know this is the first year Hogwarts has been open in a very long time. So I expect everyone to behave and follow certain rules." She eyed the students carefully letting them know she meant business.

"My name is Professor Granger, but you can call me Ms. Granger and I will be in charge when Headmaster Richtel is away. I will also be your transfiguration teacher. I will introduce the head of houses after everyone has been sorted. First up is Abshire, Fabian." She continued to call names, all of them going to the respective tables. It was so quite you could have heard a faint whisper.

One name brought me back to reality. "Granger, Aure." Aure bonded to the hat, grinning madly. She sat down with a leap and the hat almost instantly screamed Ravenclaw. She happily skipped to her appointed table and started to talk to the nearest person.

"Granger, Clyte." We waited in anticipation but when no movement was made and no one could find her Hermione skipped her name.

"Granger, Nuria" She rolled her eyes and sat down forcefully. Before it even touched her head it screamed Slytherin. I could only hope that I would not be in a house that any of my sisters were in; I didn't want to be near them because I know they would just taunt me.

"Granger, Tierra" I walk up and nervously sat down.

"Hmm, where to put you, very smart like your mother, brave like your father but there is a huge difference." The hat was talking to me and knew my parents, who were they? Before I could receive an answer he screamed "Gryffindor".

I hurriedly walked and sat down at the end of the table to avoid stares. It took fifteen more minuets to finish the sorting. My stomach was growling loudly.

"Before we eat I just want to introduce you to the staff and let you know the location of your classes will be on your schedule so don't worry about getting lost. These schedules will arrive tomorrow during breakfast. First, I will tell you the head of the houses. I am head of Gryffindor. Professor Zambini is head of Slytherin. Professor Longbottom is head of Hufflepuff and Professor Weasly is head of Ravenclaw. The rest of the staff you will meet in your classes. Ok, now for rules, no entering the forbidden forest for any reason, second no one may leave the room or be in the corridors after hours, and absolutely no magic in the corridors. With that being said, I know we will have a magnificent year."

She sat down and the plates in front of us filled with mountains of food. My hungry stomach growled excitedly. I restrained the longing to shove my mouth to the brim with food. I took only one slice of meat and some mash potatoes.

**(meanwhile) Clyte**

Crossing that horrid lake took way to long. The moisture from it would mess up my hair. Once we reached shore I realized we were all the same or we were all being classified as the same. I am better then this crowd; this was going to be insufferable, to be treated as cattle and follow the crowd. I won't put up with it and besides I'm sure there is plenty to do around the castle. No one would see me leave.

I concentrated and watched my hands blend in with the air; my gift was perfect for situations like these that required me to slip away unnoticed.

While wandering around the halls I was able to see the ancient paintings doing things they wouldn't do in front of the students. It was nice to be in a world all of my own. No one could see me here, unless I choose to allow them to do so.

I could easily see why someone could get lost in these hallways; it was a web of confusion and filth. I heard a constant drip from some broken pipe that was hidden from the world. For such a prestigious school it looked like a dump; dilapidated and barley inhabitable. It was almost frightening to think I would be expected to live in this place.

All of a sudden, the torches that lined the walls flickered, sending a wave of terror throughout me. I had to repress the irresistible desire to shriek and this caused a chocking noise to leave my mouth. I backed up into a suit of armor causing it to clamor loudly as it fell to the floor. Great someone was bound to here that.

"Whose there?" rang an authoritative voice that pierced the corridor as if trying to petrify the intruder into place.

With great precaution, I rounded the corner only to be met by the most hansom face I have ever seen. He was obviously angry about the mess I had made of the armor. He shook his head as his placed back the pieces with great care. I knew once I saw him that he was going to be mine; I have to have him.

We were perfect for each other. He was muscular and perfect and I was the same, lacking the muscular part, but I am gorgeous. I deserve him.

I sprinted away from him until I was sure he could not see me any longer and changed back into myself, stifling my power.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked putting as much distress in my voice as possible. This was going to be fun; I wonder how long it would take before he made a move on me.

"Right around here. Did you knock this…" he looked up and at this instant our eyes met. He started at me unable to finish his sentence. It took several moments for him to finish sentence. His face was unreadable after the initial shock of my appearance.

"No. It wasn't me." I changed the subject, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the feast?" I smiled, knowing questions were the best way to keep a man talking. The longer he talked the easier my goal at winning him over would be.

"I could ask you the very same question but I figure what difference does it make." His voice was deep and husky, making him look sexier than he already did. "Are you a student?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do I look like a student?" I challenged.

"No, I just presumed because I have met all of the teachers because I am the caretaker." He took a moment to decided how to handle this new situation. "My name is Vardin. What is yours?" He smiled and I felt tingling spread from my toes throughout my body.

"I am Clyte. Do you have an accent?" I thought I heard something.

"Yes. I am from the Czech Republic. Not many people hear of it. Where are you from?" He beamed at me pleased to see that I noticed.

"Here and there mostly in England though. So is your job to clean these halls because if it is I must inform you… you are failing." I giggled because guys seemed to love the sound.

"Yes, but that is on the bottom of my priority list right now. Being caretaker has a lot more to it than many people think." He defended himself.

"I'm sure." I smirked; this would send him over the edge.

"Are you mocking me?" he played.

"And if I am?" perfect right where I want him.

"I shall have to teach you a lesson." He took one step closer when we were rudely interrupted by my adopted mother.

He looked terrified; sadly, my mother had just made this more difficult for me.

"Ah, Vardin, you have found her. She seems to slip away at the most inconvenient times." Hermione instantly calmed down and I frowned.

"Just doing my job _these kids_ seem to have a problem obeying their superiors." He emphasized almost teasing me, though it was hard to tell.

She grabbed my wrist and I was forced to be drug along.

**Aure**

Pings of excitement spread through my body as we followed Professor Weasly to the Ravenclaw dormitory. As I looked back at my fellow house members a cloud began to rise around their feet. This was due to the dust we were kicking up from the ground. I laughed how awkward; our shoes would be filthy from the inside rather than the outside.

Paintings on the wall smiled warmly at us and the urge to talk to everyone of them was hardly suppressible. I did wave as often as possible. What secrets did they hold? I was fascinated. This was it, my chance to live, to do everything, to experience life all I had to do was push myself to the extreme. No limits.

A boy only a few feet behind caught my eye instantly. It would be an adventure to see if he would like me and a boyfriend might be nice. Regrettably, I did not get the opportunity to speak to him until after I had been pushed into a blue common room.

Chattering filled the room immediately and everyone seemed to be thrilled to be away from home. I focused on the boy I had seen earlier. A goal I wanted to meet. I pushed some frightened younger students out of the way who seriously needed to discover deodorant. I, at long last, arrived at my destination.

"Hi, I'm Aure." I smiled. "Who are you?"

"Um Justin." He was taken back by my forwardness. I bet he was shocked because a girl made the first move to talk to a boy. I can handle myself.

"So first night in the castle, pretty exciting. Where do you want to go?" I acted embarrassed at my _mistake_ and quickly changed my phrasing, "I mean what are you doing?"

"You up for it?" he raised one eyebrow, grinning as he said this.

"Please, not only am I up for it, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle me." I smiled. I took a step toward him and leaned close to his face, "I'll be here at midnight; don't keep me waiting." I backed off leaving him alone in his space.

"Well, I better get to sleep then, I do not want to be to tired for my classes tomorrow." He faked yawned, winked and turned toward his bed chamber.

What would the ideal girl do? I thought back to everything I new about what men exactly wanted. I needed a low cut shirt and to act completely in control; calm and collected. I walked up the stairs as slowly as I could make myself, which was a hard task to do because I wanted to see if I had anything that would look decent on me.

Many of the girls were already unpacking their things and becoming comfortable; these were the least of my worries. Tierra had taught me a spell that would help with this situation, _Toragio_. My things unfurled and I laughed at the girls in my room who have been wasting their time.

One girl who had very little clothing on approached me curiously, "Hey could you help me--" She looked up at me expectantly.

"Aure and yeah I don't mind at all." I flicked my wand and her stuff unpacked immediately. "Who are you?"

"Lara, nice to meet you, if there is anything I can do for you let me know." She said.

"Actually there is one thing… would you lend me a shirt?" Of course I could make her but where is the fun in that.

"Sure, love to, where are all of your clothes." She obviously was very curious. Avoiding her questions seemed to be the best course of action.

"Well, I seem to have left them at home. Thanks a ton." I crept over to her bed where she had lain out some adorable clothes that were not to slutty but would serve their purpose. Hopefully no one would look through my things and discover my clothes.

I went over to the mirror to examine my appearance and wasn't to disappointed. Now all there was left to do was to kill time. I decided to get ahead on some reading. I plopped open the book on my bed and began reading what I hoped to be tomorrows assignments. I don't enjoy reading but I might be too tired to read tomorrow because of what I was about to do tonight.

I couldn't help but notice that people kept shooting glances at me but it was easy to figure out why. Here I am sitting in day clothes at ten O'clock at night doing lesson before we even have any. Oh well, they would regret their boringness later.

Midnight snuck up on me after everyone turned off their lights. I began to creep out of the room hoping that no one would notice my absence or hear me leaving. My handle touched the warm brass knob and slowly began to turn it when

"Where are you going? You are going to get us into trouble. You heard how the point system worked we will be in the negatives before our first day of classes." I remembered hearing that her name was Cadence. I hated manipulating her I mean I was trying to earn the things I received but I have no choice.

"You will go back to sleep and never speak of this again, understood? I concentrated on my voice and eyes, channeling my power.

She looked like she was going to argue with me but then a blank look crossed her face and I knew that I had prevented her from ratting me out. This time I was successful when exiting the room and when I made it to the common room not only Justin was there but two other people.

"Hope you don't mind if Fabian and Media come with us?" He smiled.

"Of course not. Where are we going or are we playing this on a whim?" I didn't wait for his answer before I turned to the others, "I'm Aure by the way, nice to meet you both."

"Well, we thought we would go explore around some and just see what we will run into. Is that ok with you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course but I wonder if you can keep up?" I rushed toward the door in a flash and they quickly trailed behind me.

They caught up with me down the hall and I was overcome with laughter. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. Surprisingly it was comfortable and I never wanted to be let go. His touch was foreign; I can't tell you the last time I was hugged. Hermione tried to get close to us but we all pushed her away, this resulted in me being deprived if human touch for so long that I could actually be having withdrawals.

A grinned played across my face, I don't care how dead to the world I am tomorrow, this was worth it. I felt needed, beautiful, and wanted, which is more then I have ever felt in my entire life.

"Man I have to take a piss." Fabian groaned.

"Stop acting like a baby, no one cares." I said in a fake-harsh tone.

"Someone is being a bitch, I think she needs to be taught a lesson, ay Justin?" they were conspiring against me and aloud. Problem was I had no idea what they planned on doing.

"I say we open doors see what we find." Media was obviously not enjoying the attention being drawn off her and place onto me.

"I think swimming would be fun, to bad there is no where for us to swim." I shot Media a quick glance. It was an impulse I didn't mean to but you see I had to hope that we would not find a pool; I can't swim.

To my displeasure, we entered a room and not only were their bathrooms but a lake looking thing. This castle is amazing. I mean I randomly open a door and there is all we had been looking for.

"Hey, guys guess what I found." I smiled.

"What your brain or possibly a life?" Fabian teased.

"No, even better, a swimming location." I am going to regret this but a new experience never hurt anyone.

They all peered around the door and as they did this a look of complete shock came upon their faces. I giggled at their appearances. I walked into the room and noticed a shallow end. I felt like dancing around in relief.

I yanked my shirt off and jumped in with the skirt still on, for obvious reasons. The water was warm and relaxing. I couldn't imagine why I had dreaded swimming; as long as the deep end stays far away I'll be alright.

"So are you coming or not." I looked up at them, daring them to move.

Fabian was the first to move, responding quickly to my taunts. I believe he is the most light hearted person I have ever met.

"I don't want to be wet for the rest of the night." Media whined. Wasn't she the one who suggested this in the first place. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"No big deal I know a spell that will dry us off once we get out." I waved for her to get in. She rolled her eyes. "Gah, I wish my parents would have taught me some magic." She pouted.

Her relying on me made me feel good inside. Which is strange I mean I am jus drying her off completely easy stuff.

The time flew quickly and we had a blast. This night couldn't be replicated; the first night out with friends, the first guy I have ever kind of went of a date with. The clock on the wall read 2:30 a.m. when we finally piled out of the room.

"Justin you're not going to bed already?" I questioned walking the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw tower. I turned around to see him trying to decide which direction to go. He decided to come with me.

"So are you having a good time?" he glanced at me before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. I don't think I have ever had this much fun." It slipped before I could stop it. How embarrassing, I mean, if this is the best night of my life… pitiful. He grabbed my hand and my heart started to race. It felt right, natural and I longed for more. We didn't speak a word for several minuets; we didn't have to I was comfortable with this. I didn't have to wonder how I was doing or if I was doing this right. Our feet brushed softly against some stairs we had decided to climb.

Once we arrived at the top, I looked around with my mouth open in awe. Stars beamed down in the utmost clarity. I haven't seen the night sky in at least a year; I hide a tear that was trying to cross my cheek, that is sad, crying over the sky but I couldn't help it.

Justin looked at me oddly, "Everything alright?" He looked almost concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I came." He leaned in and I knew that my first kiss would happen at any moment. What if I was bad at it? My brain was being overfilled with thoughts and the moment his lips touched mine, my mind went blank.

**Hermione**

The only sounds that could be heard was Clyte's dragging feet on the stone as we rounded several corridors to my office. She was complaining about something but I was so infuriated to care. When we arrived at my office I flung her into a chair. I slammed the door shut and the sound clashed through out the room.

Icy anger flooded my veins; she looked upset with me. Sometimes she just lives in her own world where she is the center of it.

"You are going to start following some rules like it or not. Disobey any rule again and I will drag your butt to detention. I am in charge officially now and you will obey me and the other teachers. Not only did you miss the sorting you missed the explanation of the rules, which you desperately need." Blank green eyes met mine; she obviously wasn't listening to me or at least was pretending not to hear me.

It was affecting me even though I didn't want it to. I was becoming angrier with every passing second. "Clyte are you listening to me?" I demanded me temper slowly reaching the breaking point.

My patience was wearing thin. "I am not too concerned about missing the rules; I am sure you are going to tell me them anyway. I doubt I missed anything much either because when you talk it puts people to sleep or makes them cry in despair." My eye twitched and I felt my face growing warm.

I wanted to rip her hair out but I figured that it would be childish and I am, somewhat, of an adult. "You will treat me with respect, do you understand me? You will serve one hour detention." She would not get out of this punishment as easily as she usually does.

"That is not fair. I was just having a look around. No one even saw me leave. You are overreacting and have no right to punish me for a crime that doesn't deserve a punishment." She gaped at me.

"I will inform the teachers of your ability to turn invisible if you do not watch yourself. Just obey my rules for once; it's all I ask. I have every right to be angry at you. I was left at the podium looking like a fool. While you were gallivanting around the castle I was being humiliated in front of the other teachers." By the end of this rand my voice had reached a scream. I took in deep breath trying to calm myself. If I didn't I would really do something that I would regret.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before muttering something under her breath that I didn't want to hear. I decided to move past it, "Now onto happier things." I pulled the black sorting hat that I had pilfered from the headmasters office and shoved in onto her head.

"You are going to ruin my hair; this hat is filth--." She trailed off. I could only presume that the hat had started talking to her.

"Hufflepuff" he announced and I had to suppress the huge desire to laugh hysterically. Wow, I could never see her there; she only ever thinks of herself. If it has to do with anyone else it is not worth her time. She did not possess the ability to see past her own life.

I hated doing this but I needed help, "Dobby!"

With a crack, the house elf entered looking almost as he had several years ago. A familiar face was very welcoming and I felt my mood lifting slightly.

"Hermione it is good to see you." He glanced at Clyte and smiled before turning back to me.

"Will you take Clyte directly to her room, she is in Hufflepuff and don't let her leave until morning. She has an uncanning ability to sneak past people." I smiled.

"Yes, mistress, I would be happy to help. Have you talk to Ha--" he cut his sentence short probably due to the face that my eyes began to widen. "Another time than." He said as he led Clyte out of my office.

I sank into my chair with my head in my hands. This was going to be a long year. As I gathered up loose papers that had been strewn across my desk, a black envelope caught my eye.

_Open Immediately_

Perfect, how long had it been sitting on my desk? The thin piece of parchment slid into my finger revealing over exaggerated loopy handwriting.

The teacher meeting has changed to 10 p.m. in the Trophy Room. I won't be able to attend; please head the meeting.

Thank You,

Edward

My clock read fifteen minuets after 10. The members of the staff would be very displeased with my absence. Great I obviously would win the popularity vote this year. That is so sad, I have started being sarcastic with myself.

I sprinted down corridors and even had to back track at one point because I had taken a wrong turn. The castle passageways had began to look so similar because of the enormous about of grim that it had required while there had been an absence of students.

I arrived and quickly began to regain some of my composure before entering the room. I felt butterflies entering my stomach; how could I face her? Don't get me wrong I was worried about the thoughts of the other teachers but I never did talk to her after it happened.

Thinking about it made my heart sink. With one deep breath I walked in knowing I couldn't wait outside the door forever, though I wanted to. Reactions varied around the room, some glowered, and others grinned. She looked absolutely thrilled to see me; I just did my best to avoid her eyes. I am not ready to face her. Another wave of guilt hit me.

"Hello everyone and sorry I am late. I wasn't informed of this meeting until a few moments ago. Needless to say I was also quite shocked to find I would be heading it."

"What did you get lost trying to find the room on the way here? Maybe if you would have been here with the rest of us over the summer cleaning you would have been able to find this room like the rest of us." A gaunt looking man said with more contempt then I thought possible. I blushed a little because I did, in fact, get lost.

"Elden calm down. She wasn't even offered the job until the last moment." I turned to be met with yet another familiar face. This one I would think would be less welcoming but he looked relatively happy to see me.

Blaise Zambini nodded at me as if willing me to continue on with the meeting. I decided not to respond to either man because I was completely dumbfounded by both of them.

"First, I have been informed by the headmaster that he will be absent many days and during these times he expects us to keep the castle in order and fully functioning. Also, we are not only expected to teach our classes but we must clean one room, corridor, or any other part of the castle once a week. This will further the students knowledge in a more supportive environment." Many growls filled the rooms silence and I didn't know how to appease them considering I didn't like this new job description either.

"New ideas are welcome pertaining to activities that would bring some liveliness back to the school. At anytime I am willing to listen to any of your suggestions." I recited this line almost from memory.

"I finally found the charm to fix the ceiling in the Great Hall, all I need is permission to fix it." Ginny was pleased at the opportunity to drawl my attention to her without me ignoring her gaze. A lump entered my throat and I thought I was going to vomit for a brief second.

"Great idea that will surprise the students. Any further ideas?" I waited for a couple of seconds before I closed the meeting. I tried to leave quickly but was halted by Ginny and Neville, who had conveniently blocked the doorway as I was trying to make my escape.

"How have you been Hermione?" Neville asked delicately, as if I would break at the mention of certain things; which I am not entirely sure that I would break down into tears. I had been on the verge all day.

"I'm great. It's exciting to be back here, so many memories. How have you both been?" covering up the tenderness of the subject that was about to be unleashed.

"We have missed you loads. You completely disappeared and we are just glad you are still alive and well." Ginny again smiled and I could swear that a piece of my heart disintegrated.

"I'm so sorry; especially since I left just after what happened to Ron. I was just fearful for my child and I could not take the chance at her getting hurt." She cringed as if I was scrapping off a scab.

She quickly tried to hide this fact and nodded as if it furthered the conversation somehow. "I must be going. I have a ceiling to fix and a couple of lessons to prepare for." She briskly walked out the room, her red hair flying behind her.

"Don't worry. Anytime someone mentions him she gets that way. I don't guess she has ever truly recovered. The whole family is having such a hard time. Not only has Ron been lost, but Mr. Weasly's disappearance and Charlie being admitted into the hospital, it's no wonder they are barley holding together. They often mention Harry and you; they are worried sick. They consider you family you know. Hermione you don't look so good, you are pale. Are you ok?" He didn't stop for me to answer but kept pushing on through my pain, even though it was obviously playing out on my face. "Were you there when it happen, I mean to Ron?"

The door suddenly opened revealing a very determined looking Malfoy. I don't think I have or ever will be so glad to see him agian. I almost had the urge to kiss him but that quickly passed. Answering Neville's question would have made it seem real and I hadn't yet admitted this, despite how long ago it had happened.

"Sorry Longbottom but I need a word with Granger, unfortunately in private; though I can't find any reasons why being left alone with her is a positive or even acceptable action." He trailed off. The sad part is I was to emotionally worn out to care what kind of childish remarks he had to say.

Neville shook his head in disgust before leaving unwillingly.

"What?" I demanded.

"Temper temper, you are going to have to demonstrate more patience if you are going to be dealing with unruly students." There were many retorts I wished to make several involving ferrets and hippogriffs but I repressed all of them and even the sour look that was creeping across my face was held at bay.

Waiting for him to elaborate on the reason he was here took longer then I had anticipated. Silence was the only sound, or lack of sound that was heard. A decent amount of time passed before he responded.

"By order of the ministry of magic you are required to give me constant updates on the on goings of the school and all activities. I will not restrain anything you want to do, I am merely here to inform the minister of how the students are adapting and how security is going." He said lazily as if it was of no importance that he would be stalking me for the next nine months.

"Yeah, I guess you would be the person to get for security purposes considering you helped death eaters into the castle sixth year." It slipped out before I could stop it. Only a Malfoy could worm his way out of a crime of that magnitude and not ten years later be put in a position of power.

"Yes, I would be. Will you be able to handle your job at fixing this school because you look like crap or have I just forgotten how you look normally?" Malfoy asked innocently, obviously a response to my earlier comment. He had nothing better to do with his time then provoke me.

"Shut up. Besides you will always be a ferret to me." I grinned.

"Oh well, I was just making sure you were cut out for the job because I have been informed that it is in your nature to quit missions which you have just started." His look was unfathomable. I didn't know what to say did he know? He couldn't possibly, only Harry and I know.

"Is there any other purpose you are serving by being here or is it safe to say you have overstayed your use." I just wanted to go to bed.

"You can not speak to me that way, I am your superior and you will follow my directions." He spat. A flashback of my meeting with Clyte flashed through my brain.

"Really? Try and find another transfiguration teacher by tomorrow than." I was done with this conversation and began to leave the room. A sharp pain pushed the top of my back. It took me a moment before I realized that I had been pushed into the wall.

"You will not leave me until dismissed." I looked at him in complete shock trying to string together a sentence to describe what I was about to do to him. He had always been a prat but he had never laid a finger on a girl, it was undignified and it might have ruined his hair.

A quite knock on the door snapped Malfoy into reality. He looked confused and completely unsettled. The door opened because of the lack of response and there stood Zambini. I began to feel terrified, had I been set up?

"Um, we are through, I am just going to leave now." One hand pointed at the door and the other one in my pocket tightened around my wand. I was ready to go down fighting if need be.

"Hermione, hope you don't mind me calling you that, I actually came to talk to you." Zambini smiled.

Malfoy looked at us both with a look of rejection on his face, from what I guess I'll never know but he left without as much as a word.

Once the door clicked Zambini relaxed, "I just want to apologize for my behavior when we attended Hogwarts. I hope we can put our old differences behind us; I mean we are both adults now and we are both fighting the same fight." He looked at the floor for comfort, which I highly doubt he received. Men seem to always do that. They can never look at you in the eyes, it is a barrier.

"I agree fully. There is no reason why we should be able to work together and possibly become friends Blaise." He name felt weird on my tongue and did he honestly think we could become good friends. He must be more delusional than I thought. I mean you can cover up and try to forget the past but it is always with you.

"Great, I am glad I came to talk to you; I hoped that we would be able to get along. If you don't mind me asking, what was going on between you and Draco a few seconds ago?" he looked curious and I was embarrassed. What would he say if he discovered I had been beaten up by Malfoy. That is just pitiful. Malfoy looked frail and he even looked as if he had become lighter skinned, I didn't think it was possible.

"Nothing much, just discussing his involvement in the schools activities, which sounds like a blast I'll have you know." I said with a hint of cynicism, maybe he wouldn't pick it up. I highly doubt insulting one of his friends would constitute as us getting along.

"Yeah, Draco can be a bit of an arse sometimes, you shouldn't be to hard on him though, he is a lot different now, ever sense—" and for the million time today something would go left unsaid. I knew better then to pry, some things are supposed to be left alone and I knew from first hand experience it is never a pleasant feeling when people decide to try and find out what is wrong with you.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed, see you tomorrow." I tried to look happy but I am sure it just looked like I had some medical injury. He didn't respond instantly but eventually met my eye and we both exited and went on opposite directions, though I am almost positive he took the long way to the dungeons.

What was up with everyone today? I swear the most awkward conversations. I began my long trudge up to my room, walking as fast as I could. Sadly, this wasn't very fast because I was so tired. The walls were very drab and I felt a flutter of emotion. This place held so much for me. The majority of the good things that happened to me throughout my lifetime had happened here. This place could be the only place that anything good has ever happened to me.

How I missed everything that I once had. I began to get overwhelmed trying to remember so many emotions and memories at once. Was everything I gave up worth it? I wanted to be young again more then anyone would ever know. I want to erase all this pain and suffering that would befall every friend and decent person I have ever met.

Ron would be alive, Harry would be here with me, he might even look like a human not a zombie who was terrified that each breath would be his last. Smiles would be a common place and not few and far in-between. I wouldn't be so skeptical of life. I might be able to find some joy out of being alive.

I nearly sang when I reached my door, I swear the walks have gotten longer since I had been here last. I slowly opened the door not expecting what was within. There was a warm fire, beautifully painted walls, and a couch with a gorgeous mahogonaney desk. It was beautiful.

I walked over to the steps and entered what I prayed was my bedroom. The first amount of luck I have had all day. The bed was huge and actually a bed. An enormous bookshelf lined one whole wall and tears slowly began to streak down my cheek for the first time in seven years.

This is what I had wanted for myself after I graduated. I worked so hard during school not only to obtain knowledge but to secure me a place in this world. It was denied from me. It seems now that no matter how hard I would have worked it wouldn't have changed a thing except for the knowledge.

I sank into my bed and it was so comfortable a new wave of tears streamed down my face. I felt protected, safe, and at home. Feelings I thought had along time ago died. Sleep began to engulf me and I fell into the most peaceful sleep I have had since I had left Hogwarts.

**Tierra**

I was thrown into consciousness by the whirling of my alarm clock. I sprang out of bed and silenced it before it could disturb anyone else. I hurried to the bathroom but these attempts seemed futile considering I tripped at least four times while I rushed to the other end of the room. You would think that people would be more careful with their belongings and not leave them all over the place.

Showering made my whole body relax. My heart slowed and my skin tingled. The world around me began to get fuzzy when I decided that I should probably get out of the shower. The harsh, bitter, air assailed me and quickened my pace as I dressed.

I was ready early, which was on time, before anyone had even gotten up; I hope they won't be late. The common room was silent and dull ashes were collaborating at the bottom of the fireplace. I sat down in front of it trying to achieve the sense of relaxation I enjoyed so much. Promise began to sting my heart as the sun pouring in from a window, streaking the room as it entered uninvited but certainly welcomed.

Suddenly a small red-haired girl dashed across the room frantically looking for something. She stopped immediately when she heard raised voices emitting from a door I had not seen before. She took a second to collect composure before fiercely entering the room; prepared for anything. Tension filled my gut; something was out of place I could feel it but I couldn't figure out why I was suddenly so nervous.

I entered the room more cautiously than my predecessor and saw the most familiar face, I know him. If I could only remember who he is, this was going to be a problem. I starred at him and he starred back or at least that was what I thought he was doing. It took moments before I realized he was starring through me as if I didn't exist at all.

The room was white, almost too bright for the situation unfolding. A light chestnut bed had a white sheer canopy that fluttered; which was baffling because I could not find any source of wind. My body shook involuntarily and something bitter filled me.

A flowing woman stood across from him with a huge scowl on her face. I wasn't shocked to discover the child and the women were in fact mother and daughter they were too similar in appearance.

Though a scowl consumed her face, her dominant features made her beautiful in a way that is hardly describable. Etched across her face was more than just anger there was pain too. She looked engrossed by it; barley able to function. The man either disregarded it or could not stand to see her this way; it was to hard to tell.

The man had melted, he wasn't what he used to be and this woman was the cause of it. He turned hotly to her "Take her and go. You must see how foolish staying here is it's selfish." He said with fake confidence, almost pleading that she would buy into his voice.

"What good will that do? Running? She could never have a normal life; all she would know is terror and to watch every move she makes. What kind of life is that?" She fumed hate consuming every word she spoke.

"But at least she would have one. He will take it from her and you know it. Go while you still can." The words exited his mouth and if I wouldn't of seen his face I would have been deceived. His face was full of defeat. Anyone could tell he was secretly wishing she would reconsider.

"And you? You get to leave! Dieing is the easy way out. Let me deal with not having you." She was overcome with emotion and fell to the floor weeping. "Let me suffer and know you have died to save us." Her white dress flowered around her as she covered her eyes with her hands; ashamed at her weakness and ashamed that she could not stop her life from spiraling out of control.

He slowly approached her and lifted her face out of her hands, "I love you. Dieing to save you might be the single good thing that I can do in this world. Don't deprive me of it." He said this in all seriousness and meant every word.

The child, who had been silent through this episode of emotion, advanced toward her father who had signaled her to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked just above a whisper; she did not fully understand what was unfolding before her. Not a muscle in her body was relaxed but she was stronger than most children her age.

"Wherever your mother takes you. Here-" he pulled out a silver snake and chain from under his shirt and placed it in her hand. She clasped it tightly as if it was her life source. "I am always with you, no matter what happens." He fought back tears, being strong, as he had been trained to do since infancy. He was an expert at covering his emotions no one had to know how bad he was hurting. He knew that the only way to save himself and his child was to alleviate all the pain she could possibly ever face.

The mother's movement from the floor drew my attention. Her face was one of a newfound determination, which she desperately needed for the next few moments. Though she was trembling, she knew enough time had been wasted. She would have never left but right now her child needed her. She was no coward she could have faced whatever was about to befall upon her husband. Right now, the only coward in the room was myself for viewing this was making me weak.

Without a sound or any warning, a dark hooded figure entered the room. Without any hesitation a snake-like voice pronounced Avada Kedavra and a green line sprang from one corner to the other. The woman fell to the floor without a word.

"What is the meaning of this? I have committed no act against you." He kept his voice flat secretly clinging to the idea that the fate of his child would not be the same as his wife's, for he had failed her.

"These people have been interfering with your work. You have become soft; at this very moment, I can see emotions running amuck across your face. Do your loyalties still remain with me or are you of no use to me?" He hissed. As his words escaped his lips, I wanted nothing more than to not see anymore of this scene for nothing good can come from this.

"I have never left you my Lord. Unfortunately I need the child to inherit my fortune and continue my family's services to you." Clinging to the small hope that she would make it alive no matter what decency it cost him.

The girl going unnoticed began to inch away from the scene as her father tried to persuade the Dark Lord. Inside the girls heard her mother's voice:

_Get to the closet if anything should happen to me; I promise it will protect you. Just get there._

"Ha, this is a joke, you think I actually believe these lies you are feeding me." He chuckled cruelly.

The change of the tone in their voices made her spring for the closet knowing her time was out.

She heard the spell that had killed her mother be absorbed by the shield that was placed around the closet door and quickly fell to the floor knowing she had to play the part.

"Nuria NO" His scream echoed throughout breaking the silence like a knife. He extended his arms as if trying to devour the spell that had just hit his daughter. He had just lost his morality and emotions. He could see no reason to live.

He was now doomed to be here without a purpose, with no meaning what so ever. A malicious chortle emerged from his new enemy. He smirked presuming his servant's loyalties were no longer an issue.

"Crucio!" Pain filled what was left of the man that was now withering on the floor. For once he welcomed the pain knowing no matter what happened nothing worse could happen to him than what had just unfurled before him. It was a relief.

Nuria held back the urge to fling herself over her father, for he did not know about the spell her mother had placed on the closet. She knew however that her father would want her alive. She heard his screams and they filled her with, if it was possible, more pain than he was experiencing. She was tortured just listening to the evil that was befalling on her loving father.

She was an incredibly smart five year old and knew it was critical for her to remain motionless and she stayed there; the longest thirty minuets of her life.

"You will come with me now, there is more work to be done." His spiteful voice hit the broken man with no mercy. He rose; hollow all over again; like he had been before. He wanted something else now, something he didn't have the first time, a new purpose: revenge. He would combat this injustice that had been done to him; no matter what, it could cost him nothing more valuable than this.

His whole body was being taken over and his foolish master didn't realize that this was not a new found conviction for their purpose but rather one that would hopefully lead to his destruction.

Nuria laid there for hours not daring to move and barley breathing. She wanted to scream but her brain would not allow that behavior. She waited for her mother to get up and tell her she had been playing a sick joke and that she really wasn't dead. Vainly she continued to wait.

Eventually when her muscles could no longer be still, she carefully sat up. This action sent a shooting pain down her spine. Once up, she flung herself at her mothers lifeless body trying to clutch onto any warmth that lingered; there wasn't any and Nuria allowed tears to pour from her eyes. This would be the last time she would allow tears to come for many years, for she views them as a sign of weakness; a pointless waste of emotion and time that was better endured and overcome. Maybe that is why she survived this when most children would crumble and lose themselves completely.

For now, she was safe. Sadly, her body continually reminded her that she needed food and that she wouldn't last long without it.

For two weeks she waited there for her fathers return but she was only disappointed. She only had what little food the kept in the pantry, which was not enough. When the biting hunger became too intense for her to stay she left; knowing this part of her life was over forever.

She turned toward her house as she left deciding that nothing would ever penetrate her heart again. Nothing would hurt her and she would be invincible. It couldn't be that hard.

"What is she doing?"

"I think she is asleep?

"Maybe we should kick her."

"It is no wonder she is asleep she woke up at the crack of dawn."

"Tierra!" The world slowly came into focus and I let out a cry. Why would my visions ever allow me to see that? I never need to know the things I see yet I always end up knowing. Not even Nuria remembers these details from her past. She has, a long time ago, blocked them from her memory. Anyone could ask her today who her parents were or what they looked like and she would be none the wiser.

I on the other hand knew everything. I could never tell her these things though; she wouldn't believe me and if I let anyone know about my visions I would be expected to reveal all I know. Faces were so hard though. I can't remember the males face; he could still be alive and maybe he could save Nuria from herself.

"What is wrong with you?" Andrea sneered. She had already declared a hatred of me.

Crude, and lacking all self-restraint she was already becoming a greater problem than I could have imagined.

"Nothing, I just fell asleep." I murmured.

"What I can't hear you? Oh, wait, it doesn't matter what you say at all." Andrea's concrete voice was enough to make me feel insignificant. Just wait it out, she will be done tormenting me soon enough.

"Where did you come from and why didn't your adopted mother throw you out onto the streets. I wouldn't want to take care of a reject like you. You'll never amount to anything." She turned around and left. Discomfort swarmed the air and I wanted to shrivel.

My cheeks warmed and I felt ashamed of myself. I had never done anything to these people but there had to be something offensive about me to attract such slued comments. Worthlessness was a common emotion that I had. I quickly gathered my bags trying to will my day to be better as it went on.

I left the common room and was surrounded at once by the hustle of the corridor that was filled with people who belonged. Everyone had someone they could claim; I was left with no one. Maybe I was meant to be by myself because I am unworthy of friends.

I cautiously walked to my house table knowing all could be lost with one misinterpretation on my part. One mistake was enough to give my peers the obligation to ridicule me.

It wasn't so bad, solitude that is, I have become callous to it now and it never hurts as much the second time you are struck; I would rather no attention than negative attention. People become immune or adapt and usually stop because it isn't a new sport. Sadly, they can't leave miserable people well enough alone.

"Wow, your hair is still quite shocking. I figured you would have tried to fix it up a bit." A cold voice mocked me. Looking up into her eyes, I couldn't bring myself to hate her, I just couldn't. She had been through a lot and it wasn't her fault that she had to adapt to her new life. In the depths of her mind, lived the memory that was vividly playing in mine. I turned away from her and became interested in my plate, wishing it would supply me with security or comfort; it did neither.

"Now Nuria, you can't say that her hair is all that bad." smiled a boy who was actually taller than Nuria. "Her figure is much worse but then again, she is so plain I think the good qualities would be hard to name; if you could name any." He smirked and I felt my insides begging to be ripped out. Many people who were near enough to hear began to giggle.

"Edan, you should not waste your breath, she has nothing to say that could possibly help in defending herself. The truth is hard to deny." Her eyes sparkled. "Now, what were you saying earlier…" she trailed off. She left more regret and shame on me then she could imagine. I felt it weighing me down uncontrollably.

My interest was drawn to the teacher who had harassed me on the train. She was pointing her wand at the ceiling no doubt trying to restore it to its original state. Hogwarts a History said it reflected the weather outside; I hope she is able to fix it I bet it is gorgeous.

Hermione passed out schedules and I was pleased to have charms first period; though, I was concerned because we were having it with Slytherin. A shadow blocked the light on my paper prohibiting me from reading the rest of it. I looked over my shoulder to discover Professor Weasly.

"Oh, how delightful, you have me for your first class. I'm sure you will be brilliant at it. Hermione says you read constantly, I can't wait to see what you will accomplish." Snickering emitted from those who were near for the second time. Can I have no peace? It is just one thing after the next. Someone should just kill me and get it over with.

I smiled as she left. I need to escape. I got up and tried to rush out of the room but I didn't make it far before I was met with cold hard stone. My hands seared with pain; I was just glad I didn't face plant. I looked up to discover Edan grinning like a lunatic and his green eyes dancing with pleasure. I couldn't imagine a more please look on his face.

"Whoops, I wonder how that happened?" He offered in an innocent voice as he left me sprawled on the ground.

I suppressed the tears that desired to stream down my face and I finally made it outside that horrible room.

**You should so review it would be much appreciated and I would consider updating sooner and such but since I know I have at least one review… I dunno maybe I am amazing without the confirmation of all of you… just kidding please review I really want to know what you like and dislike so I can fine tune my writing.**


End file.
